


It's All Uphill

by entwashian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snapshot of Buffy post-Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Uphill

**Author's Note:**

> For the [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/) iTunes shuffle drabble challenge. OF COURSE my iTunes would pop up "Standing" from Once More with Feeling.

They have to stop for gas, and everyone piles out of the bus. Dawn unfurls from where she’s been sleeping on Buffy’s lap and joins the others outside.

Buffy sits on the bus, alone.

She’s been sitting with her fingers curled up in Dawnie’s hair, trying to get the stench of decay out of her nostrils, the grit of dust out of her teeth.

She hasn’t let herself look around.

She hasn’t counted the number of girls left standing; hasn’t counted the number of girls who fell.

She rises, and her bones creak. This is what it means to lead.


End file.
